The New Me
by AngelFairy546
Summary: Lucy is back but with new powers and a new style.She is also cold and n Fairy Tail bring Lucy out of the Darkness?And who are the the top Feared wizards who even the magic council cant control?Why is Lucy with them?Is there more to Lucy than her new facede?Only Lisanna,Juvia,Levy,Wendy and Mira know but wont say.Just what happened to her?Why wont they say anything?R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:A new beginning**

**Angelfish546:Hiiiiii Angel fish here this is my 1****st**** fanfiction plz enjoy. Happy:Angelfish your name sounds yummy*Drools* Angelfish546:Then call me Angel im not a fish! Disclamer plzzzz! Happy:AngelFish does not own fairy tail! Angel:Plz enjoy**

**Normal POV**

There stood a girl with long wavy blond hair up to her waist with two pony tails. She has brown eyes but because of her powers she wore an eye patch on her left eye cause it always changes colors. She wore black combat boots up to half of her calf, black shorts with a white re-quipping belt, a black V-neck bikini top, she has a red orb chocker on and a black cloak on. On the back of her neck it says 002, but you won't see it unless her neck is visible. Her name was Lucy. And she was on her way to Fairy Tale to find Master Markov**[A/N:Is it spelled right?]**with an important message from the Magic Council.

**Lucy's POV**

When I walked inside I was greeted by a flying Barrel. I caught it and destroyed it_. Still the same Fairy Tail Guild they are as loud as ever_ I thought to myself. Everyone stared at me. It was so quiet you could hear a water drop. Of course this got me annoyed.

"One second it's noisy and the other it's so quiet to tell you the truth I thought it'd be louder guess I was wrong."

Then the place filled with still staring at me as I walk towards flashed me a smile all the people in the Guild gasped

For some reason.

"Hey Mira is there something wrong with the I need to see Master."I tell her

"Ok but the master is in his room with a stack of papers and said not to interrupt him"she answered

"Are you sure he isn't looking at those disgusting magazines also I have a message from the magic council for him"I looked at the guild trying to eavesdrop on us.

"Is something wrong"I glared at them.

"Lucy you shouldn't do that."Mira whispers"Then Team Natsu + Lisanna came in and saw us talking and Mira smiling and then stop and gave them a cold stare minus Lisanna.

**Normal Pov**

Team Natsu glared at Lucy thinking the same thing _who's is she? _Lisanna walked up to Lucy and hugged Natsu was dumbstruck.

"Lisanna where's Levy,Juvia,and Wendy?"

"They're in the library Lulu and Juvia is on a mission"

"Don't call me that please"giving Lisanna an emotionless stare

"Why it suits you"Lisanna giggles

"No it doesn't"

Then finally Team Natsu went up to them.

"Lisanna who's this?How do you and Mira know her?How does she know you?"Natsu asked

"You out of most people should know her!"

"Lisanna it doesn't matter I only came to give Master a letter from the magic council"

"Your so cold Lulu!"

"I told you not to call me that."She flicked Lisanna's forehead

"WHO ARE YOU!"Natsu yelled.

The guild nodded in agreement

**Natsu's POV**

We came in the guild from another mission and we see Mira talking and smiling at this cool and dangerous looking she was SMILING!I haven't seen Mira smile ever since…_she left._And then Lisanna hugged her and she knows Levy,Juvia,and and Wendy don't talk to us anymore and Juvia just and Lisanna look pretty close.I finally lost it and yelled

"WHO ARE YOU!"

Lisanna said I knew her but I don't.

"Gosh you don't need to yell I'm right here sheesh"the mystery girl said in a bored tone**.**She's really getting on my nerves.

"Do I really need to introduce myself again?Ok then I'm formally known as Heartifilia,but now known as Lucy Vermilion[**A/N IS that how you spell it?] **

"WHAT?!"We all yelled

I couldn't believe cool and dangerous looking girl was Lucy!

**Erza's POV**

Lucy came back to so happy,but why does she look so cold and sorry Lucy so sorry.

**Gray's POV**

Lucy's back but she seems eye patch is new maybe she's cosplaying.

**Normal POV**

"Man you guys really know how to burst a person's eardrum don't you."Lucy stared at us with no expression.

"And Gray I'm not cosplaying,Erza I know your sorry I forgive you and Gray and Natsu I will _try_ to forgive you"She gives us a small smile.

Then they all tackle and hug at least tried to she stepped aside and let them all fall on the the floor the guild sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah I don't like hugs and Lisanna hugged me when I wasn't paying that much attention"

"Well let's party for your return!"Natsu yells

"Who said I was joining the guild again?"

"Huh wha-

Lucy cut him off

"I only came cause I have a message for Master from the council."

"Why would the magic council make you send the letter and not the messenger?"Erza asked

"I don't know I have better things to do like certain missions"

"Certain missions?"Gray asked

"Yeah what do you mean?"Natsu said

"I'm one of the top wizards in Fiore there are ten of us and we each have a certain tattoo somewhere on our body a number that shows our are ten of the tenth wizard is stronger than the ten saint wizards one of are feared even by the magic council so don't tell anyone ok?We get missions that no one can usually do"

Team Natsu was could Lucy become so strong?

"Lucy what number are you?"Erza finally asked

"That's for me to know and for you to find out only Mira,Lisanna,Wendy,and Juvia know"

"Lucy Master will see you now."Mira said

"Ok"

Lucy left the Team Natsu in has changed…a most of the guild was dumbstruck and couldn't hear the conversation.

_Angel:Im done and out please review R&R

Natsu:Lucy is stronger I want her to fight me!

Lucy:I don't have time to waste with you!

Natsu:But LUCY!

Lucy:Shut up!

Natsu:A-Aye!*Shivers in fear*

Angel:Well I wrote 1,020 words yay!

Lucy:Can we lock Natsu in a dungeon?

Angel:Ummm Bye*runs off somewhere*

Natsu:Coward-Gets hit by a Boxing Cannon and is knocked out cold-

Happy:Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Lucy joins the Guild**

**Angel:I'm Back I just posted this yesterday and I already got 11 Favs and 16 Follows on this story and thank you for those 8 reviewers**

**Lilangel25-Thank you for being my first reviewer you like some of the same anime I like[except futago hime I think I'll check it out].**

**Angie188-Thanks I'm glad you like it**

**Hotoku-The reason Lucy left will come up soon maybe here or chapter 3.I want to make the reason Lucy left a little different.**

**Draagonbreath1318-Im glad you love it and thanks for correcting my spelling**

**Fairy-san-It is something to oh you like it**

**Bluecageprincess-I know right Lucy is so mysterious I like it when characters are like that.**

**PrincessofFiore-I can't believe one of favorite authors commented on my story I'm so happy!I'm updating as soon as possible.**

**Kova555-Hiiiii**

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Enjoy**

**-Normal POV **

Everyone was still fussing about Lucy being Team were happy Lucy was here but there were so many questions._Like how did Lucy get so strong?Why did she only tell Lisanna,Wendy,Levy,Mira and Juvia?Where is Juvia? What are Lucy and Master talking about?_

Then Lucy came outside looking she went to jumped in told Lisanna and she also jumped in resulting them dragging Lucy to the the guild heard two shouts of yay who were from Levy and Wendy.

Mira's POV

When Lucy came back I was bursting with talked to master looking very told me that she was being punished for well um let's say she punched the magic council chairman and knocked him and the chairman don't really get along so it was natural for her,but now they think it's best if she stays here,but some of the most feared wizards might doesn't really talk about them much.

Levy is upset she didn't see Lucy in the beginning and Wendy is just would also be and Lucy get along turns out Lucy was always wondering what kind of babies Juvia would have with Gray and she supported her 100%.

"Lucy lets tell the guild they'll probably be wondering what just happened."

Lucy just nodded with no emotion.I sometimes wish the old Lucy would come knows I miss that side of her cause she can read emotions and minds. We all came out and Natsu,Gray,and Erza came up to us.

"What happened?Why did we hear a scream?"Natsu said concerned

"Wendy and I were happy to see Lu-Chan and we were jumping because Lucy _**has **_to stay here for a certain reason."Levy said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"What did she do?"Gray asked

"Lucy-san do we answer that"Wendy said giving her a worried look.

"What?I did nothing wrong"Lucy answered

"Huh? You mean punching the magic council chairman isn't bad?"Lisanna questioned Lucy

"Hey he was getting on my nerves he knows I only listen to Master or he would have been knocked out for-"

"Lucy!What you did was very bad you should say sorry"I yelled

"No way the old hag deserved it"She said

"I wonder how they got you to agree?"Levy asked

"He said whatever amount I get on a mission he would triple it"She simply answered

"No wonder Lu-Chan your too into money I think you have enough for generations"Levy said as we sweat dropped

"You think?"Lucy asked

**Normal POV**

"Lucy how can you just punch the chairman?"Erza asked/yelled

"Easy I used my fist and pushed it against his face."Lucy answered showing no fear

"Lucy you could get in serious trouble!"Gray said

"So he can't do anything about it I'm stronger then all of them and the ten saint wizards combined"making no eye contact with them

"Oh cool Lucy your not afraid of anything!"Natsu said

"Hn"is all she says

"LUCY!"A voice said from behind them

"M-Master"They all stuttered (except Lucy and Mira)

"Lucy!How can yo-"he started

Everyone thought Lucy was going to get that punishment instead

"Master you owe m-"Lucy was about say

"Have a nice day Lucy"Master said walking off

They were in shock once was just full of surprises.

"Well I'll be going to my old apartment bye"Lucy said waving walking out the door.

-Angel:Is this chapter short?Sorry if it I'm being rushed

Happy:Hey Angel wears Natsu?

Lucy:Don't worry Happy Natsu is somewhere alone in his own island

Happy:Eh what do you mean?

Angel:Lucy-Chan don't you think tha-

Lucy:Please Review

Angel:Hey let me finsh bye everyone


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: Sorry I didn't mean to put the second chapter the same as the first!**

**I realized it when I was going to bed. Sorry! Hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail though I wish I did**

**Please enjoy**

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking when I realized that my old house needs to be clean. I already bought it from the landlady. I walk inside to see a completely empty house. I remember I asked Virgo to take all the furniture. I summon Virgo and one of my new sprits Rika the rocker sprit. Rika wore a Black biker jacket, a black tube shirt with a sliver skull on it .Black jeans and short black combat boots. And her hair was black and tied up into one ponytail. She had nice tan skin, and dark blue eyes. On her back she had a black guitar case.

"You summoned me Hime?"Virgo said bowing

"What do you need Lucy?"

"Virgo, Rika I want you to design my room I don't want the same one like last time. Virgo can you assist Rika and Rika don't make such a fuss. "I answer

I don't want the same room as before so I want to change it. I like many colors but black has to be my favorite. Virgo comes back with all the furniture and listens to what Rika says. Rika is one of my favorite sprits because she is as stubborn as me and we both like rock and playing pranks on people. By the time my room and house was done Virgo went back, but Rika stayed.

"Lucy why are we here I heard you punched that old geezer in the face finally" Rika says

"Yeah he was getting on my nerves, and now I have to rejoin Fairy tail as a punishment "I said looking around the house. My new room. It was dark purple with the same bed I had except blue and black with white pillows. There with red curtains and right next to my bed my old writing spot. I also had a hidden walk in closest. Some blue, black and purple bean bag chairs and the rest of the house was the same.

"You know your going to have to go back soon"

"Yeah I forgot to ask for my stamp."

"Eh? Are you serious? Your so forgetful sometimes Luce."

"Anyway number 008 and 005 are coming tomorrow"

"Oh really? 005 gets on my nerves."

Their real names aren't 005 and 008 it's just their ranking. Their real names were Hana 008 and Ryo are cousins. Ryo was 15 years old. He had black very spikey hair. He wore a black shirt, and white trousers. He wore black sandals and his eyes were black. He had slightly tan skin and a scar behind his ear which can be visible sometimes, his tattoo 005 was located on his right shoulder. Hana had dark Carmel hair which was always tied with a red ribbon into a nice messy bun, and brown eyes. She always had on a red sweater, a white tube shirt, black high heel shoes, and blue jeans, she also wore black glasses. Her tattoo was located on her the back of her waist on the right side. They were good friends just a little noisy.

"Well I'm going back Lucy call whenever" Rika said as she disappeared.

I left fairy for a reason. Yeah they ignored me and kicked me out of the team. Plus they technically called me weak, but what what they said did hurt. And then I had it. It was the last straw.

_Flashback _

_I was on my way to fairy tail when I had just mastered a new magic. I wanted to show Levy it since it was lost magic. When I walked inside I saw Team Natsu + Lisanna talking to Mira, Wendy, and Levy. _

"_Natsu why don't you take a missions with Lu-Chan anymore?" Levy asked_

"_Because she isn't on our team anymore" Natsu simply answered._

"_I don't see you guys talking to her anymore she seems lonely sometimes" Mira says giving Happy some fish_

"_Yeah! Every time Lucy-san tries to talk to you, you guys ignore her or say 'We are catching up with Lisanna stop being rude' or something like that." Wendy says shaking her head_

"_Yeah but she was rude" Erza answered_

"_Yeah Luce needs to learn to give us some space" Gray answered_

"_YOU GUYS ARE JUST BIG JERKS YOU KNOW THAT!" I yelled_

"_L-Lucy" Natsu stuttered_

"_Lucy there's no need to yell" Gray said_

'_No need to yell huh instead of talking behind my back say it in my face!" I was really mad_

"_Lucy stop being a child and grow up" Erza yelled_

"_Lucy stop being rude you always bother us when we're with Lisanna" Natsu said annoyed_

"_So you're annoyed with me huh? We'll guess what have you ever thought I wanted to get to know Lisanna too?" I questioned them_

"_No and why should I-"_

"_Listen Natsu it's been six months since Lisanna came and you didn't even try to talk to me"_

"_Natsu Lu-chan's right Lisanna told me she wanted to get to know Lucy and once she did they got really close." Levy said trying to keep her cool_

"_Natsu, Erza, Gray" A voice said _

_They turned their heads to see who it was._

_It was Lisanna._

'_What Lisanna?" Natsu says_

"_Why are you always ignoring Lucy?" Lisanna asked_

_Team Natsu was shocked._

"_W-We wanted to catch up wi-"_

"_We caught up a long time ago. I didn't want to take Lucy's place in the team it just happen. You guys should say sorry Lucy always tries to help you guys." Lisanna said shaking her head.  
" Yeah but we're always helping Lucy and saving her. She can't help us that much and she only uses her sprits. She isn't that strong to help us." Natsu answered_

"_Yeah so we suggested she trains plus she can't always have us to help" Gray said_

"_Lucy still has a long way to train" Erza said_

_That's it hit her. She was just a toy to be messed with. Then Mira slapped Erza, Lisanna slapped Natsu and Juvia slapped Gray._

"_L-Lisanna?" Natsu said_

"_Juvia" Gray says_

"_Mira?" Erza said holding her cheek._

"_Juvia heard everything. Juvia cannot believe you would treat a nakama that way. Hpmh" Juvia said frowning_

"_Natsu I can't believe you just called Lucy weak. Have you even checked to see if she gotten better huh? You know once she went on a very hard mission and fainted? She left Fairy Tail for a month and got stronger. She was promoted into an S class mage!" Lisanna said_

"_Erza I thought you never wanted to let your Nakama get hurt? Well you guys know Lucy was abandon by her father and now you guys abandoned her." Mira said._

_Team Natsu didn't look up._

"_Mira is master here?" I asked avoiding Team Natsu_

"_Yeah let us take you there." Mira said as her, Wendy, Levy, Lisanna' and Juvia go to masters office._

_When we went inside master greeted us._

"_Oi Lucy I was just about to tell you something." Master said_

"_Master tell me quick I want to quit Fairy Tail my Nakama ignored me and called me weak' I tell him sadly_

_His face darkened. _

"_I'll keep contact with only you guys so don't tell anyone let them notice on their own" I said_

_After that my Fairy Tail sigh disappeared. I hugged them all goodbye and left._

_I asked Lisanna to watch over the idiots for me. She said she would. I created my own dimension using lost magic and trained traveling other dimensions. I became powerful. There were others who were like me and we all came together when the magic council and became the most feared wizards in history._

_End of flashback_

Ever since I became emotionless with others. After I got settled in I went back to the guild. I got some glares from guild. I just ignored them. I went to Mira and Juvia.

"Mira I forgot to get my guild mark. Can I get it Dark midnight Blue on my left thigh?" I asked

"Sure Lucy" She said giving me a smile. She puts on my mark.

"Also where are Team Natsu and Lisanna, Levy, and Wendy?" I asked

" Natsu, Erza, and Gray-sama went up to Master and Levy and Wendy went to go buy you a welcome back present." Juvia answered

"Really? They didn't need to do that I'm fine without one. Also I'm going on a mission want to come Juvia? Maybe I can bring Lisanna if she wa-"

Lisanna tries to hug me and I step aside and she falls.

"You're so cold Lulu!" Lisanna cries.

I take her two cheeks and stretch it.

"What's with the annoying face if you keep frowning I won't bring you on a mission with me"

"But Lu-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Hai" I let go her cheeks and go to the mission board.

_**Help us! Dark Guild keeps stealing everything**_

_**Dark Guild names themselves Dark hunters.**_

_**Steals money, food, and weapons. **_

_**They also kidnapped the mayor's daughter**_

_**LOCATION: **_ _**Charlesville **_

_**Go to mayor for more details**_

_**Reward: 600,000 jewels**_

"Juvia, Lisanna we're going on this one." I yell

"Wow that's a lot of jewels are you sure it's a-" Lisanna started but I cut her off.

"If it is supposed to be an S class mission don't forget I'm a feared wizard."

"Ok"

"Mira we're going on this one" I show Mira the mission and she stamps it.

"We will be back by dinner I want to go somewhere along the way"

"Be careful guys bye" Mira says waving us bye as we go out the door.  
-

Angel: I'm done!

Hope you liked it Review plz


	4. Chapter 4: Meet 005 and 008

**AngelFairy546: I'm back!**

**Natsu: Ah! The weirdo is back!**

**Me: Shut up Natsu or else I'll tell Lucy what you did on the last mission!**

**Natsu: Y-You w-wouldn't d-do that**

**Me: Just watch me**

**Natsu:*Turns pale* **

**Me: LUCY!*Runs to find Lucy* Natsu k- **

**Natsu: Don't listen to her!**

**Happy: He llliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her**

**Mira's POV**

Poor team Natsu I feel bad for them. Lucy is back and she won't even talk to them. I walk up to Team Natsu.

"Cheer up Natsu Lucy has been through a lot. Lucy won't give in to you that easily" I say giving him a small smile

"But Mira I said some really mean things to her. I said bad things to my Nakama I feel horrible"

"But come on this is Lucy we are talking about. I bet she will open up to you if you try."

"Your right Mira." He says giving me his signature grin. Then I thought of something great. I smile at Natsu. Natsu doesn't know a thing coming for him.

"Mira are you all right?"

"I'm fine Natsu"

'O-Ok"

"Natsu do you love Lucy?"

Natsu blushed 100 shades of red.

'Of c-course not Mira! W-Why would you say that?"

"Ok then Natsu. Because Lucy told me she meet a guy that is really sweet and nice and I asked if she likes him and she didn't answer me but she had a tint of pink on her cheeks." I said.

Natsu turned angry. I saw jealousy written all over his face. Mira the matchmaker is back on track with her main tar- I mean couple Lucy and Natsu.

**Natsu's POV**

Mira told me about this guy Lucy is with. Just hearing about it makes my blood boil. If I ever see that guy I make sure he never goes near _**My **_ Luce again.

Just then someone kicked the door open. I looked to see two figures. One was a girl who looked as old as us. 17. She had orange hair it was tied up into a messy bun. She wore black jeans, black high heel shoes, and a short white shirt that showed her lower stomach and on the right on her stomach it said 008, black bikers jacket, and wore red glasses. She had little bit of a tan kind of skin peach I think. Her were emerald green. And red lips. I wasn't interested in her though. I was interested in the guy next to her. He looked strong. Though he look 15. He had midnight blue spikey hair, had peach skin, black eyes, and wore white trouser and sandals. He had a black T-shirt and a tattoo that said 005 on his shoulder. No way they're part of the most feared wizards!

"Oh you must be the friends Lucy was talking about I'm Mira" I looked at Mira. Lucy told her they were coming? Why didn't she tell us?

"Hi I'm Hana and this is my cousin Katsu we're part of the most feared." The girl said

"I don't know why were hear in this weak guild I'm outta here" The boy named Katsu said. He started to walk out of the guild.

What'd he call our guild weak huh? I'll show him. I tried punching him with my fire dragon punch but he caught it.

**Katsu's POV**

I walked into the so called guild Fairy Tail. What a weak guild. My cousin Hana and I only come because Lucy was here. Then right after I called this stupid guild weak a guy with pink hair _**tried **_to punch me. So he's a fire dragon slayer huh? Most of gotten mad after what I said. So I returned the favor. I smirked at him and kicked him into the bar. Hana glared at me. Hey he started it.

"Lucy-sama will be angry if she finds out what you did." Hana said smirking at me.

I turned pale. Last time I made Lucy angry was the worst day of my life. I still have nightmares from it. I shiver from the thought of it.

"Like I care" I lied I do care.

"Ah Lucy just went on a mission she said she had to do something and would come later." The white haired barmaid Mira said. According to Lucy she is a former S-class mage and has Take-Over magic. I look at pinky that got up and glared at me. I smirked.

"Hanaaaaaaaaaaaaa chop!" I fell to the floor.

"What was that for!?" I yelled

"For being rude. Lucy-sama would be very upset" She said

Man she can be so annoying sometimes.

**Hana's POV**

Man Katsu can be such a baby sometimes. He complained all the way here. And then insults Fairy Tail. They may be weak but at least they have a lot of potential and they have _**manners**_ .Man if Lucy-sama was here Katsu would behave. He scared of her even just by hearing her name. Mira seems to be close to Lucy-sama I don't like it on bit. But if this is what Lucy-sama wants then I'll respect her wants. Ugh Katsu is complaining again.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" I yell at Katsu. He shuts up and turns pale.

I walk up to Mira, dragging Katsu behind me.

"Let me go you demon-women!" Katsu yelled

I ignored him.

"We would like to join the guild" I said trying to sound sweet

"Sure! What color?" Mira asked with a smile

"Red on the right side of my back." I reply.

"And you?" She said looking at Katsu.

"If I must then midnight blue on my shoulder." He said glumly

She stamps Katsu's mark on his shoulder and brings me to the changing room to stamp mine. When I walk out I see Katsu and the dragon boy glaring at each other. Then I heard Mira say

"Hey everyone we got two more members lets party!" And everyone broke into cheers.

How can this guild be so cheerful? I hope Lucy-sama comes soon.

**AngelFairy546: Hope you liked it sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a virus and lost my flash drive plus school is killing me! The state exam is coming soon. I'll try to update soon. Bye until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AngelFairy5467: The ELA State exam is done finally!**

**Me: But now I have the Math State Exam its Horrible.  
Lucy: I'm not good in math either okay.**

**Me: Well I have an 85% Average so I think I'll be okay.**

**Gray: There's nothing to worry about.**

**Me: Don't STRIP!**

**Gray: Gah! When did this happen.**

**Happy: AngelFairy546 does not own Fairy Tail!**

**Lucy's POV**

We finished the job and are now walking through a forest. I just noticed that everyone was behind. I stoped and looked at them. I didn't want to go on the train because it was boring. I like outside more.

" Lucy how do you walk so fast!?" Levy exclaimed.

" If only I had an exceed I wouldn't really need to walk."  
Lisanna said.

"If you wanted to stop all you had to do was ask me to teleport us there" I looked at them.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US BEFORE!?" They yelled.

"You didn't ask before."

They fell.

"Besides can't Lisanna turn into a bird?"

"Oh right." Levy, Wendy, Juvia and I sweat dropped.

"Sooooo Lucy do you like Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

I look at her with my Are-You-Serious look.

"No he's more like an annoying brother. I used to but I realized it wasn't like that."

I sighed. Then smirked. She gave me a confused look.

Then Wendy, Juvia and Levy caught in and smirked too.

Lisanna looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"So you have a _**Love **_Natsu huh Lisanna?"

Lisanna turned pink.

" Juvia sees you blushing Lisanna-sama is it because of Natsu-sama?" Her smirk turned bigger.

Lisanna was now red.

"N-no I-t-ts n-n-o-t l-like that!"

"Eh than why are you stuttering?" Levy asked.

"And you're red." Wendy added. "Maybe she has Natsu fever!"

"N-n-o it's not like that!" She exclaimed. "A-and beside s you shouldn't be talking because Juvia you love Gray but you have some feelings for Lyon!"

Juvia turned red.

" B-but Juvia only has feeling for Gray-sama!"

" You sure? How about Lyon?"

" Juvia may have some feelings for Lyon-sama."

Lisanna looked at Levy.

" And you're in love with Gajeel!"

Levy turned hot pink.

"B-but I um I-"

"See I'm right."

Levy looked away awkwardly.

"And Wendy you like Romeo!"

Wendy turned light pink.

"And Lisanna also _**loves**_ Bixlow!" I exclaimed.

' Yyyeaah wait what!" Lisanna was shocked and turned scarlet.

"Look girls I think Lisanna also has Bixlow fever!" I laugh.

"S-shut up!"

"Anyway since you lazy-butts can't walk 1,500 miles guess we need to teleport. "

They sweat Dropped.

" I open thee of all land and sea I summon a portal to Magnolia!" A portal that shows Magnolia opened.

" I got another mission you go ahead." They nodded and went through the portal. I sigh again. I'm such a downer. I arrived at Hijoren Town. It looked abandon and sad.

"H-hello is you Miss feared Wizard Lady?" A voice said.

I looked to see a little boy with a patch on his eye and wore a brown cloak. I only nodded yes.

"Come with me." I follow him.

" Hey kid what's your name?"

"Its Hero. Hiro Sukarno"

"Well Hiro mind telling me what happened?"

" Well one say a man with pale skin who was wearing a all black came to this town. With him he was holding a staff and I couldn't really see his face.

None of us could he smirked at us and lifted the staff and said some ancient words and a dark pulse was released. People started to panic but it ended quickly and we never saw the man again.

Three months later things were normal but then a disease started to kill people I lost my mom and dad I only got my little sister but she's infected I cant visit her or I'll get infected. Anyway after the disease started spreading food rotted, planted died and most animals too.

After madness spreader and people started to kill each other and that's not all-mythical creatures call hydrogen started attacking us they still attack us now.

That's why we need your help."

I look at him and read his mind.

'The story was true and he was infected by madness only 87%'

"So aren't you infected to?"

He doesn't answer. I walk ahead. He had his hood on so I couldn't see his face.

I turned quick and grabbed his hand and he dropped the knife he was going to kill me with.

"Let me help you."

He shakes his head no.

"Why?"

"I'm scared."

He try's to wiggle out of my grasp.

"This might hurt." I put my hand on his face though I can't see his face.

"No, no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled.

I go through his head and heal the madness and he started to struggle less.

I see his face and he looks relieved.

He had black hair and brown eyes and pale skin.

He smiles at me.

"Thank you" He hugs me.

He grabs my hand and starts leading me somewhere. I hear grunting. I stop and look for the person grunting. In an alleyway I see a man with a certain jacket, blond hair and a lighting scar.

"Lexus!"

Me: Laxus is here and the heck is he doing there?

Laxus: You put me there idiot.

Me: So mean that's it I'm gonna dress you up in a pink dress!

Laxus: Hell no! *Starts running*

Me: Hey! Come back! *Chases Laxus*

Zeref: angelFairy546 does NOT own Fairy Tail unfortunately for her. If she did Laxus would've in a pink dress right now.

Me: Yeah!

Laxus: Where the hell did you come from?

Zeref: I'm full of surprises.


End file.
